Crimes of Passion
by FleuretNight
Summary: When Etro Soman is murdered, Dectective Noctis Caelum takes the case knowing Etro as a child, but when Etro's best friend Stella Nox Fleuret wants to help him in this case.


**Crimes of Passion  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Alternate Universe  
Author Note: I'm not entirely sure if Stella and Noctis relationship would be in this story, but they are definatly friends/partners in this particular piece. As for the time period I sort of imagined it  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus XIII  
Summary: When Etro Soman is murdered, Dectective Noctis Caelum takes the case knowing Etro as a child, but when Etro's best friend Stella Nox Fleuret wants to help him in this case. Would he put her in harm's way of the real killer or would she be of some help to him.**

"You have a case Detective Caelum," a strawberry blond remark, he instantly recognizes the female as the Police Comminser's sectary.

The only female to join the police force, he believes her name was Claire Firion. A young woman probably in her early twenties and was married to a police officer here.

Cid or something like that but he was murdered last spring, probably stumbled onto something he shouldn't have. Like him he was also a detective, and was one of the best.

Despite her working at a police station her work is strictly to answering phones and giving messages to other police officers.

He sincerely doubts he will ever live in the age when women were allowed in the field. In today's society a female working was frown upon. The woman who do work usually work in factories or as a midwife/nurse.

He knows that some woman would do anything for money including giving up their virtue. He instantly opens case file up recognizing the familiar neat handwriting. His eyes instantly widen. He knew this woman or did.

He had grown up with her when he was a mere boy their families had been close, but he had lost contact with her a couple of years. However he is pretty sure that Stella Fleuret is still friends with her the two of them had been best friends growing up.

"A woman is here to see you, sir," one of the officers says. "Beautiful with bright golden hair. Says her friend is missing."

He nods having a good feeling who this woman is already. He is only friends with one woman and despite the fact they haven't talk in awhile. Mostly because they now run in different circles now, but he still cares for her extremely.

She is probably one of the few people who actually supports his choice in becoming a police detective instead of following in his father's footsteps. Not to mention very few people like the police and most of the people here believe they are corrupt.

"I figured you would come here sooner or later, Stella," he says recognizing the female standing close to the police station. Dress in expensive but stylish violet dress no doubt indicating her class. "You have always been close to her."

"So you've heard?" she questions a small sense of confusion crossing her features. She probably thought that she is the only one who cares about Etro.

"Etro was murdered last night," he remarks a bit hesitantly. He instantly notice her violet blue eyes widen in shock and in grief. "She was found in an ally stabbed through the chest."

"Do you know anything else," she questions after a moment.

"No," he remarks after a moment. "I just received the case but I was hoping we could talk somewhere more private."

"Odin Park?" she questions after a moment. He nods in agreement knowing the park was right around the corner. He knows that only a few people will be in the park around this time.

"Where was she found?" Stella questions after a moment.

"In an ally near Crystalix Street," he replies. "Did she go out last night?"

"Etro goes dancing every night," she answers after a moment. He frowns at that remark. He knows the type of dancing Stella was talking about, and the woman that Etro probably socialize with every night. The type of woman who likes to smoke, drink and wear the flashy type of clothing. He knows most of the woman who attends to such things prostitutes, lifting up their skirts for a little money or something pretty.

"She wasn't a prostitute, Noctis," she says after a moment knowing the bad image she is presenting to her decease friend. "Dancing was her way rebelling and having a bit of freedom in her life before she gets married."

"Did you ever go?" he questions after a moment noticing her cheeks instantly glow a light rosy color before glancing away after a moment. Possibly in shame, a high class female going to such events will cause a scandal for sure.

"Only a few times," she admits truthfully. "When Etro first started going she invited me to go with her, it's a different lifestyle but it suited Etro. She has always been a rebel ever since we were kids, and most of the woman there seems to have a rebellious streak in them as well."

He nods in understanding, "Did Etro have a fiancé___?"_

She nods, "His name is Set Hadian. A man her parents chose for her."

He should have expected that. Arrange marriages were quite common in the upper class families. His parents chose a female for him to marry.

A young female who live down the street, but they never got married. He was disowned a year or two before the wedding took place, but Set Hadian is a possible suspect out of many. Her parents may have wanted her dead because of the scandal she was causing and could tarnish the Somian name. Then there is the men who attend the dance halls. Any one of them could be a suspect as well.

"I'll walk you home Stella," he remarks standing up from the bench noticing Stella follow his actions. He should probably visit Mrs. and Mr. Sonan while he is in that neighborhood and interigate them as well.

"I want to help you on this case Noctis," she remarks stubbornly. Perhaps he should have expected that remark from her. Stella is very protective of her friends and family.

"You did help," he remarks. Refraining himself from telling her it isn't a woman's place to investigate such things. She would have probably ignored him anyway and go on her own investigation. "I'll find Etro's killer, Stella."

"There is a few things that only a woman can find out Noctis," she remarks stubbornly.

A groan escape his lips and he supposes it might be beneficial to work together at least this way he will be able to keep an eye on Stella and make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

"You can help," he remarks noticing Stella's look of triumph spread across her face. It was better than her investigating Etro's death on her own. "You can start tomorrow. You'll be taking me to the dance hall tomorrow evening the one that Etro goes to frequently."

She nods in understanding stopping in front of her house, "Dress in something that doesn't scream cop."

"Do Mr. and Mrs. Somian live in the same house?" he questions looking down the street. He even recognize the home he grew up in as a boy.

"They do," she remarks.

"Good day Miss Fleuret," he replies with slight tip of his hat before moving to heading in the general direction of the Soman manor.

"Oh and Noctis," she semi calls after him. "I'm expecting you to ask me to dance tomorrow night."

He instantly blushes lightly, "We'll see Stella."


End file.
